silent Hell
by alkaidx10
Summary: This story is about Dante and Vergil going in to the world of silent hill and Haunting ground Dante and Vergil has a job to save young girls being kidnapped at night and taken to a castle. Dante/OC Vergil/OC
1. Chapter 1

**(OH THIS RATED M DO TO BLOOD VIOLENCE LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!)here's the KopieVincentKatieMel Prince of PersiaDante VergilMikeDark Hollythis story is a love plus horror so it can get bloody and sad I'm not gonna tell u much of the story you will have to read it oh ( I don't own anything of capcom or ubisoft the only thing I own is Henry Sonya Vincent and Kopie Kite Mel and my two friends own Alexis and Sapphire.) so plz enjoy the story oh its like haunting ground silent hill and devil may cry mix. ****Silent hell castle Chapter 1 Dante's mission**Dante was sitting at his desk eating pizza waiting for a new mission to do, "Dante I'm board lets do something!" Patty asked.

Dante just shook his head and looked at a magazine. Vergil was sitting next to Patty on the couch reading a book,

"well you could go buy more food besides pizza or ice cream Sundays you know." Patty asked.

Dante looked over at Patty and said, "You talk too much but if you wanna buy different food for the house here is some money now go buy some." Patty took the money and went to the store white Dante went back to his pizza.

Vergil got up and grab a slice of pizza and started eating it, " how can you eat this all the time your gonna get fat if you keep eating junk food." Vergil said.

Dante started drinking his coke and looked at his twin brother, "no way I'm not fat yet and pizza is not fating!" Dante said.

Vergil walked back to his seat and went back to reading his book. Dante felt like being an ass towards Vergil, "hey have you ever got laid?" Dante asked.

Vergil slowly looked up at Dante and said, "WHAT! That's none of you're….." Vergil was cut off by Dante.

"I see so you haven't oh my Vergil you don't know what your missing I'm gonna hook you up," Dante said eating his pizza.

Vergil was starting to get mad, "dating is for the weak like you! And why would I care about getting laid I have better things to do then that." Vergil yelled.

Dante loved it now Dante was going to push one more button to get him really pissed off, "spoken like a true virgin ha-ha." Dante laughed.

Vergil slammed his book down on the table and took out his yamato, "okay that's it now I'm going to kill you little basted!" Vergil shouted.

Dante jumped up out of the way of Vergil's yamato, "hey your sword is kinda big are you sure your not compensating for something?" Dante joked.

Vergil jumped up at Dante at full force and punched Dante in the head and then tries to stab him in his stomach but Dante blocked Vergil's attack with his sword. "Too slow brother you know you can't beat me!" Dante said.

After that Vergil stab Dante in the stomach and slammed him to the floor hard. "Next time I'll stab you in the head!" Vergil shouted.

Dante got up he was happy he was not wearing his jacket then he looked over at the door to see Patty holding groceries. "Umm Dante what are you doing?" Patty asked.

Dante got up and brushed the dirt off his pants, "beating up my brother why you ask?" Dante said.

Patty shook her and went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "Oh wow you really beat me up even that I just put a hole in your stomach dumb ass," Vergil said while sitting back on the couch.

Dante rolled his eyes and went to eat more of his pizza, " I let you win so you don't feel bad and look the hole is gone ha-ha-ha!" Dante said.

Vergil knew his brother was a stupid idiot at times but what can you do. Later that night Vergil went out for a walk and went to a bar to have a drink, Vergil ordered rum in coke with ice. Vergil looked to his side to see a young guy and a young girl.

"brother I'm not old enough to be here I'm only 18!" Sonya yelled.

"Oh Sonya I have to talk to my boss so just sit over there and stop bitching!" the guy said to his sister.

Sonya rolled her eyes and sat next to Vergil she looked at his color. "What?" Vergil asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I just like your hair color silver looks really cool did you diet?" Sonya asked.

Vergil looked over at the young girl and said, "No it's my real hair color." Vergil saw how pretty this young girl was her hair up in pigtails with a white T-shirt and a black punk skirt and long black stockings and black Goth boots, and she had green eyes and her hair color was blond with black tips and her hair was long too in pigtails her hair went a little passed her shoulders, and she smelled like cotton candy.

"Wow that's so cool your hair color is real! Oh what's your name I'm Sonya," Sonya said.

Vergil took a drink of his rum and said, "I'm Vergil, well I got to get going it was nice to meet you Sonya." Vergil said, After that Vergil left the bar.

"wow he was a cute one but I think he's too old for me oh well," Sonya said to herself.

Sonya saw her brother and went over to him, "you ready to go home sis?" asked Mike.

Sonya nodded her head and then both Mike and Sonya waked back to Mike's apartment. After 15 minutes of walking they both made by the front doors but Mike's keys where gone.

"Sonya wait here I'm going to look for my keys!" Mike said while running off into the darkness leaving Sonya alone.

After 10 minutes it started to get foggy Sonya was getting worried why didn't Mike get back yet the bar is not that far, she thought to her self. After another 10 minutes Sonya went looking for Mike it was hard to see it became very foggy. Sonya could see someone coming her way so she ran up to a man.

The man had long red hair it had a little bit of spikes in it and he was where along dark blue over coat with dark brown boots and he had yellow eyes he looked evil. "Excuse me miss do you know Breeze Street is?" the man ask.

"Umm you're close to it if you keep going down this road you should find it." Sonya said.

The man walked passed Sonya and said, "Think you miss lovely night is it?" Sonya looked behind her and the man was gone.

"That was creepy now time to look for Mike." She said to her self.

Sonya kept on walking Sonya was walking for haft an hour now she was lost she couldn't see with the heavy fog. Sonya stopped she could swear she could hear someone behind her.

"He...hello? Who's there?" Sonya looked and saw that creepy man again.

"Hello again misses how are you?" the creepy man asked with a evil smile.

Sonya didn't like this man he looked very evil.

"I'm lost I can't find my brother," Sonya said feeling very seared.

the man came closer and said, "I'm lost too it's to foggy oh I'm Vincent and you are?" He asked.

Sonya started to feel sick then very light headed, "I'm S…Sonya ahhh! my head!" Sonya cried.

Vincent smiled, "Sonya that's a lovely name, are you okay Sonya you don't look so good." Vincent said.

Sonya couldn't even stand any more she was way to dizzy, after 2 minutes she fell and then she was out cold. Vincent walked over to Sonya.

"Wow you passed out poor girl I better get you off the road before a car comes, I'll take you somewhere safe." Vincent evilly said while picking Sonya up and charring her while back at Devil may cry Dante's house. Dante was up playing video games with Vergil. And Patty was already in bed sleeping.

"Oh yea I beat you again ha-ha in your face Vergil!" Dante yelled.

"Hey shut up! I don't play video games much so shut it!" Vergil yelled.

Dante started to laugh at Vergil "wanna play again?" Dante asked.

"Yes press restart!" Vergil said.

Dante and Vergil spent 3 hours playing house of the dead 3. After 3 hours of game play they both fell asleep Vergil was laying on his belly with the controller in his hand and Dante's head was on Vergil's back with the Xbox 360 controller in his mouth they both slept like little babies. The next morning Vergil woke up and saw he was on the living room floor.

"What the hell….wait why is my back wet?" Vergil said then he turned to see Dante sleeping on him and he was drooling on his back.

"DANTE! GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW!" Vergil yelled out and pushing Dante off of him.

"What what I'm up… hey why is your back wet?" Dante asked.

Vergil punched Dante in the head and then he went to get dressed and take a shower. Dante went into the kitchen to see Patty cooking.

"What's all this for?" Dante ask.

"Well all you ever eat is pizza or Sundays so I'm making something healthy for you." Patty said while cooking.

Dante sat down at the table to see what was for breakfast. Patty came over and gave Dante his food; it was eggs bacon and pan cakes with a glass of milk. Dante started eating it he really liked it was good. Vergil came into the kitchen to get some food as well.

"Vergil you just like me with your hair not spiked." Dante laughed.

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Well little brother that's why we are called twins we look the same Dum ass!" Vergil yelled.

After half an hour later a detective came. Dante went over to the detective, "How may I help you?" Dante asked.

The detective looked at Dante, "So your Dante the demon killer well I have a job for you," The detective said.

Dante was happy to get a job. "Yea I'm Dante what kind of job do you have for me?" Dante asked.

"Well has you mite of heard but young girls have been getting kidnapped in the night we mite know where they all are but we heard it's full of demons." the detective said.

Dante liked this job it sounded like a lot of fun. "Ok where is it and how much is the pay?" Dante asked.

The detective looked at Dante weirdly. "Well they are in a castle deep in the snowy moutons and the pay is 9,000$ can you do it?" he asked Dante.

Dante didn't think that was a lot of money but oh well. He was going to bring Vergil maybe he will pay more if Vergil comes.

"Ok how do we get there and what's the girls names?" Dante asked.

the detective said "oh that's good okay there's two ways to get there helicopter or drive flying there takes two hours driving take 7 hours and the girls names are Kopie Katie Mel Holly and now Sonya and there ages are Kopie 16 Katie 18 Mel 17 Holly 17 and Sonya 18 now what do you want to do fly or drive?" he asked.

Dante grab Vergil and ran over by the detective. "we will fly we will leave when you are ready!" Dante said.

Vergil knew that Dante was bringing him on the mission but he didn't mind it would give him something to do. After 3 hours later both devils where in the helicopter right above the castle it was really cold with heavy winds and the snow. Both brothers jumped out of the helicopter and landed in font of the castle but Dante he landed in the snow butt first. Vergil looked at the big castle and saw wolves where running at him Vergil didn't have time for them so he took out his yamato and killed them all. Dante got out of the snow and went over to Vergil.

"so how do get in?" he asked.

Vergil looked at Dante and said, "well I already have away in but I don't know about you? Damn this snow its making my hair fall out of its spikes," Vergil bitched.

Dante rolled his eyes and said; "Is it really bad if you look like me?" Dante asked.

"Yes I don't want to look like an idiot like you!" after that Vergil jumped up though a window on the thread floor. Dante just shook his head and jumped though a window on the first floor and rolled inside the room.

**Well this was fun to write and funny chapter 2 should be up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(OH THIS RATED T FOR TEEN THAT'S 16 AND UP DO TO BLOOD VIOLENCE LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!)Young KopieVincentKatieMel Prince of PersiaDante VergilMikeDark Hollythis story is a love plus horror so it can get bloody and sad im not gonna tell u much of the story you will have to read it oh (I don't own anything of capcom or ubisoft the only thing i own is Henry Sonya Vincent and Kopie Kite Mel and my two friends own Alexis and Sapphire.) so plz enjoy the story oh its like haunting ground silent hill and devil may cry mix. ****Silent hell castle Chapter 2 The hell castle.**Sonya awoke from her sleep and saw that she was in a wooden cell with one small window with bars on it. Sonya looked out the small window and saw nothing but snow and mountains. Sonya turned to see a trap door on the floor by her feet. Sonya pushed down on it and it opened then Sonya jumped down. Sonya found herself in a big dark room. Sonya walked towards the door and opened it and walked into a hallway that was pretty lit up, she looked to her right and saw a young girl running. Sonya ran after the girl and yelled out,

"hey wait!" Sonya yelled.

The girl stopped and turned to look at Sonya, "I see your finally awake I'm happy your ok I'm Mel and you are?" Mel asked.

Sonya looked up at the girl and said "Sonya I'm Sonya, umm where our we?" Sonya asked.

"We are in a castle somewhere in the snowy mountains far away from any cities." Mel said with a sad look on her face.

Mel had long blond hair to her shoulders and she had green eyes and she was wearing a red tube top that shows her belly and she was wearing a short jean skirt with blue and white running shoes. "Hey I got to go… but when night falls you will hear a loud sound when you do you must get to save room its part of the castle that's safe from the darkness, the darkness is like hell everything go's dark and there's demons and monsters that come out and if they see you they will kill you!" After that Mel ran off.

Sonya felt scared she didn't want to be here any more so Sonya ran to the front door and opened it to see that the bridge was gone there was no way she could make it across it was a 40 feet jump and on the other side there was white wolves that looked very hungry and even if she did make it she wouldn't get nowhere she was in the middle of the snowy mountains and didn't no what way to go and it was very cold it felt like it was -36 that was cold and with the high winds. Sonya knew she would freeze to death and it seemed it was much safer inside the castle then out side. Sonya closed the door and tried to look for some more people who could help her find away home.

Mean while Dante was walking down the hallway to find the missing girls but no luck.

"man where's all the demons what that old man was talking about?" Dante said to himself. Dante opened a door to his left and went inside there was not much in the room but just old chairs and couches and tables, but Dante saw a painting of a middle age woman with long brown hair and ocean blue eyes and a big chest size and wearing a baby blue dress at the bottom of the painting it said 'my one true love Sapphire.'

Dante thought to self could this be the queen of this castle? Dante started to leave the room and went back into the hallway and started to look around some more.

Mean while Vergil was on the thread floor he already checked 5 rooms already then he opened another door and went inside. Vergil saw a young girl sitting on the floor crying. The young girl had long black hair up in a pony tail with a red ribbon tied in her hair and she was wearing a light green T-shirt with along dark blue vest thing that went down to her butt and she was wearing dark brown pants and black and pink running shoes on.

"Umm excuse me miss are you all right?" Vergil asked the young girl.

"he….hello who are you?" the young girl asked.

Vergil looked at the girl and said "I'm Vergil me and my Dum brother came here to rescue you and the other girls." Vergil said.

The young girl looked up at Vergil with her dark brown eyes and said, "I'm Katie and you really came to save us?" Katie asked Vergil.

"Yes I am now come I'll protect you lets find the others oh and may I ask why where you crying?" Vergil asked.

Katie got up and said " thank you and I was crying because I've been in this hell of a castle for 3 weeks now and I started to give up hope on leaving here and then you came." Katie explained.

Vergil smiled and both Katie and Vergil left the room and started walking down the hallway Vergil saw a cut on Katie's right arm it was bleeding kind of bad. Vergil stopped and took out a cloth and tied it on Katie's arm to stop the bleeding. Katie looked at Vergil and smiled.

"How did you get this cut?" asked Vergil.

Katie looked away and said "last night I didn't make it to the safe room and I got trapped in the darkness I tried to hide but the demons just kept on finding me and one attacked me I just barely got away from it. I crawled inside a small crack in the wall I just fit inside it and I stayed in there all night until the darkness was gone." Katie said.

Vergil's eyes widen and then Vergil thought to himself what the darkness was '_I better get these girls out of here before the darkness comes_.'

Up high on the tenth floor the lord of the castle was sitting in his chair drinking red wine waiting for his little brother to come. lord Lorenzo was getting mad he took another sip of his wine and looked other at the other door to see his daughter and son coming in the thorn room.

"father! Henry wont stop being crazy tell him to stop!" yelled Alexis.

Alexis had red drown color hair it was very long it went down to her butt with some of it up in a bun and she had one yellow and one blue eye colour and she was wearing a pink and red punk dress the front of the dress had Chris cross strings on it. It showed her belly and her cleavage and she wore two brown belts around her belly and the skirt part was red and it was attach to her neat stockings and she wore dark blue boots.

Henry ran up to there father and said I'm not bugging her she's just being a bitch!"

Henry also had the same color hair and eyes as his sister and he was wearing a white dress shirt with a brown vest and brown dress pants and black dress shoes and he wore glasses. Lorenzo started drinking his wine fast and then he put down the glass and got up and punched the floor to make an earthquake that made both Alexis and Henry fall to the ground.

"Listen! I don't care about your fight now both of you stay here and wait for your uncle I'm going a little nap!" Lorenzo yelled.

Then he went to his bedroom where his lovely wife was brushing her long brown hair she turned to see her husband and said "Are this bugging you again dear?" Sapphire said.

Sapphire had beautiful ocean blue eyes and she wore a light blue long dress with black high heels. Sapphire walked over to Lorenzo and put her hand on his face and then kissed him, Lorenzo held Sapphire close and started making out with her and feeling her chest. Lorenzo picked up his wife and laid her on the king size bed and started slowly taking her dress off and then he started licking her body up and down. Then he started kissing Sapphire's neck and around her chest. Sapphire made a slight moaning sound that only encouraged Lorenzo to move faster. He continued his way around her plump breath and started to caress both and wouldn't leave either of them until Sapphire was almost begging him to move on. Lorenzo moved on slowly down and was soon caressing Sapphire's clitoris. Sapphire couldn't help but moan loud when Lorenzo's tongue circled around this area and soon felt her juices coming free with Lorenzo's mouth absorbing the liquid as it came. Lorenzo roamed back up Sapphire's body to her mouth were he let her taste her own precious taste was a passionate was in complete bliss and as soon as reality came back to her senses Lorenzo was kissing her with one of the most amazing kisses she had ever received. As the kiss came to an end Sapphire pulled Lorenzo around so that he was under her before she began her assault on his perfect naked mouth roamed around his chest in search off anything that would bring Lorenzo some pleasure in return to what he had just given her. She let her tongue touch every curve of his chest, every muscle that showed just how strong he was. Sapphire progressed on down to the best part of all of Lorenzo's body as far as she was concerned. She began by using her hands to caress his long, long member and waited until she heard Lorenzo suck in a deep breath of air before she placed her whole mouth over the top of it to begin cleaning heard Lorenzo moan with pleasure from her assault and couldn't help but fell she had accomplished on the other hand was losing all his self control, as her felt Sapphire consume him in her mouth he had lost all his sense and now grabbed Sapphire's shoulders to bring her up so they were face to knew what was coming and couldn't wait; she saw the wildness in Lorenzo's eyes and soon felt herself want him even more. Lorenzo positioned Sapphire so she was just below his as he entered her entrance. Lorenzo when it came to the thrust. Sapphire moved in, wanting absolute pleasure before the day was over and she could tell Lorenzo was thinking the exact same thing. As their bodies moved as one and their peaks almost coming they both looked into each others joyous eyes and then they both exploded at the same moment. Lorenzo fell into Sapphire's arms, breathing heavily but contently. They'd rest for now but later, later they would become one again and who knows, they might have became one more then twice that day. But all questions about their feeling for each other were no longer relevant for each knew that they shared a deep love. A love also known as a bond, a love that would last after death and for all eternity.

After 15 minutes Alexis knocked on the door to tell her father his brother was here. Lorenzo got up and put on the bottom part of his rode on and went into the thorn room and walked over to his brother.

"why the hell are you late?" Lorenzo yelled.

Vincent looked at his older brother and said, "I've been busy with my own things okay now what did you want me for?" Vincent asked very rudely.

"well tell me about this darkness thing your doing in my castle?" Lorenzo asked.

Vincent cracked his fits "I'm trying to summing demons from hell at night so I can make people worship you brother." Vincent said.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Like I really need demons to do that for me I could do it my self, now get rid of them it sucks that my family can only stay on this floor. Now get rid of them I don't care how long it takes just do it!" Lorenzo yelled.

Vincent left the thorn room and walked down the hallway saying "don't worry brother your turn will be coming soon after I get your daughter's azoth and the other girl's souls and blood then the darkness will get even stronger so will I and once that happens I will take your thorn then your life and I will become king and I will also take your lovely wife for my self ha-ha and your son ha-ha!" Vincent said to himself.

Vincent walked down stairs to find some of the girls and he wanted to meet the new young girl Sonya and welcome her to her new home.

Mean while Sonya made it to the second floor trying to find some more people Sonya looked out the window and saw it was getting dark out; she was getting worried if what Mel said was true she didn't want to meet those demons. Sonya counted walking she saw someone running into a room Sonya fallowed who ever it was. She ran into a wash room she saw the girls feet. She was sitting in one of the stalls. Sonya slowly opened the stall door to see a young girl sitting on a broken toilet with eyes closed. She had long blond hair with ginger strikes in it and she had a scar under her left eye and she was wearing a short Goth dress it was black and dark purple and she was wearing very high Goth boots with bugles on them and she was wear black neat stockings.

"Hey are you ok?" Sonya asked the young girl.

"I'm fine I'm resting and the name is dark only some people call me Holly so who are you?" asked dark Holly.

Sonya bent down and said"I'm Sonya umm what happened under eye?"

Dark Holly simply said "the demons from the darkness attacked me one night,"

Sonya didn't like how someone could kidnapp young girls and bring them to a castle full of evil night demons.

"So how long have you been here?" Sonya asked dark.

"1 week now I'm so very tired I have not slept well lately." Dark Holly said while falling helped dark up and tried to get her to the safe room so she could get some rest. Both girls left the room and walked down the hallway while they both where walking some black bird came a took dark Holly's necklace and started flying down the hallway with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled and started running after it.

Sonya fallowed, after ten minutes of running they both ended up it a big room full of broken walls and ceilings and most of the floor was gone. Both girls saw the bird drop dark's necklaces on a piece of broken ceiling. Both girls when over by it dark gave Sonya boost up to get it Sonya climbed up on ledge and walked over and picked it up but when she touched it both girl could hear the sound. That means you had 15 minutes to get to the safe room.

"Shit! Hurry up now!" dark yelled.

Sonya picked up the necklaces and threw it to dark. Dark got it and started running for the safe room leavening Sonya on the ledge.

"Hey wait foe me don't leave me!" Sonya yelled.

It took Sonya ten minutes to get down. After Sonya got down she started running to the safe room she ran as fast as she could but her running too fast made her trip over her own feet and fell to the ground as she was getting back up the hallway got very dark. Sonya had a hard time seeing to was too dark. After two minutes Sonya looked around to see the castle changed the walls and floors where stained with old blood and all the windows where gone and she could see the floor above her the thread floor's floor was caged and all the light went very dime. The loud sound stopped that means the darkness came and she was in it. Sonya went into a panic mood and started running as fast as she could while Sonya was running she could hear a sound in front of her she stopped to see what it was. As Sonya walked closer something was coming out of the wall; it fell to the ground and then it got up and looked at Sonya. It had no hair and white eyes and blood coming from it mouth and its cloths was all ripped up and it had long nails and its skin was a really white. The creature started flowing towards Sonya. Sonya slowly walked back and then she started running down the hallway but the creature was very fast it tried to garb Sonya but she fell over her own feet again. Sonya crawled next the to the wall and put her hands over her eye and started to scream but nothing happened Sonya opened her eyes to see the creature cut in half.

"oh yea now that's what I'm talking about! demons to kill!" unknown voice said.

Sonya looked up and said "oh my god its you?"……

**Who could it be? wait and see next chapter is done**


	3. Chapter 3

this story is a love plus horror so it can get bloody and sad im not gonna tell u much of the story you will have to read it oh ( i dont own anything of capcom or ubisoft the only thing i own is Henry Sonya Vincent and Kopie Kite Mel and my two friends own Alexis and Sapphire.) so plz enjoy the story oh its like haunting ground silent hill and devil may cry and obscure.

**Silent hell castle Chapter 3 Dante meets Sonya**"Vergil? Is that you?" Sonya asked.

"What? How do you know my twin brother?" Dante asked Sonya.

"What Vergil's your twin brother wow oh I meet him last night at the bar but what are you doing here?" Sonya asked Dante.

Dante helped Sonya up "Me and Vergil are here to rescue you and the other girls here its part of our job now lets get moving before more demons come oh I'm Dante you are?" Dante asked.

Sonya looked at Dante. "I'm Sonya nice to meet you Dante." Sonya smiled.

Then both Dante and Sonya started walking down the hallway.

"this place makes me think of a song now how dose it go?" Dante said.

Sonya looked at Dante and was thinking why he was thinking about songs.

"Oh yea this is how it goes……. Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heartYou try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make itYou start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,Youre paralyzedChoruscause this is thriller, thriller nightAnd no ones gonna save you from the beast about strikeYou know its thriller, thriller nightYoure fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonightYou hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to runYou feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sunYou close your eyes and hope that this is just imaginationBut all the while you hear the creature creepin up behindYoure out of timeChoruscause this is thriller, thriller nightThere aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyesYou know its thriller, thriller nightYoure fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonightBridgeNight creatures callAnd the dead start to walk in their masqueradeTheres no escapin the jaws of the alien this time(theyre open wide)This is the end of your lifeTheyre out to get you, theres demons closing in on every sideThey will possess you unless you change the number on your dialNow is the time for you and I to cuddle close togetherAll thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,Ill make you seeChorusThat this is thriller, thriller nightcause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to tryGirl, this is thriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chillerThriller here tonight….Oh yeah I still got it." Dante said.

Sonya looked at him weirdly and said "umm Dante why the hell are singing?"

"Because it seemed a good mood for it now lets keep on moving." Dante said.

While both Dante and Sonya where walking they both found a staircase going up. Both Dante and Sonya went up the stairs to find more of those ugly demons. Dante took out his twin hand guns and started blowing there heads off a little bit of blood landed on Sonya's arm.

"Ewww!! that's just gross Dante!" Sonya yelled

Dante just rolled his eyes and said "you're such a girly girl Sonya."

"I am not a girly girl!" Sonya yelled.

Dante just shook his head and just kept on walking.

Mean while Vergil was on the fifth floor killing demons with Katie by his side.

"wow you're good at using the sword Vergil!" Katie said.

Vergil started to blush "umm yea thanks I guess." Vergil said while keeping his head down and started walking again until he saw another girl ran though a door.

Vergil and Katie ran after her and went into the same room.

"hey I'm Vergil I came to rescue you and the other girls," Vergil said.

The young turned and looked at both Vergil and Katie.

"well it's about time someone came." The young girl said.

she had short pink hair and along light blue shirt that only 3 buttons were done up and she was also wearing her panties and that's all.

"Oh I'm Kopie nice to meet you Vergil." said Kopie.

Vergil looked at what she was wearing and said "why are you wearing a button shirt and panties?"

"I was kidnapped when I was in bed sleeping okay god!" yelled Kopie.

Vergil rolled his eyes "come on we have to find the other girls." Vergil said while holding a hand out to her.

Kopie got up and slowly walked towards Vergil and put her hand on one oh his shoulders and looked at him.

"No I'm going with you until you find the others got it! now later." And after that Kopie took off.

"okay what's with her?" Vergil asked Katie.

"umm she can be a bitch don't worry about her." Katie told Vergil.

Mean while Alexis was in the hallway by the staircase and looking down them she wanted to know what this darkness was. Alexis knew she had powers like her father but was not just as strong as him she thought to herself.

"Hey go down if you're going to go sis!" Henry said walking behind her.

Alexis turned to face her brother "why don't you go read some more book nerd!"

Henry crossed his arms and shook his head "just get over it you don't got the balls to do it!"

Alexis closed her eyes and her fits. "Fine tomorrow I'll do it lets see how long I can last loser," Alexis walked passed Henry and went into her bed room and slammed it shut.

Henry closed his eyes and smiled and said "soon Alexis soon you will be gone just like our dead beat father!" then he walked into his was on her baloney watching over the snowy lands with her long brown hair blowing in the wind wearing a dark purple night grown.

"Your gonna catch cold if you stay out here?" Lorenzo said.

Sapphire turned and hugged Lorenzo and then kissed him. "I'm ok dear what about you I know Vincent has been bugging you and stuff?"

Lorenzo held Sapphire close and thought to him self _'Vincent what are you up too.' _Lorenzo picked up Sapphire and took her to bed he laid Sapphire down and just in minutes she fell asleep Lorenzo kissed her on the head and walked into the thorn room and sat on his thorn to think why was his brother was acting weird Lorenzo pored some red wine in his glass and started to twirl it around and his other hand taping his fingers on his thorn just lost in thought.

Sapphire peeked throw the door to see her husband troubled she wished that there was something she could do for him. Sapphire sat on her bed and remembered when her and Lorenzo meet she was only 17 at the time he was a evil prince that was very powerful it was Sapphire's job to kill him but she couldn't she fell in love with but in order to be with him she could never leave this castle so she agreed to stay with Lorenzo and married him and had two kids with him Henry and then year later she give birth to Alexis both kids she loved. Right now they should be 20 and 19 now Henry was 20 and Alexis was 19 years old now. Sapphire and Lorenzo have been married for 22 years now. Sapphire lay down on her bed and closed her eyes to remember all the best times she ever had with Lorenzo and her children.

Mean while Alexis was in her room training her powers at there follies'.

"I have to get stronger to live through the darkness and beat it!" Alexis said to herself.

Alexis was the type of girl that never gived up. Alexis punched the ground to try to make an earthquake but it didn't work but Alexis just kept on trying and trying and trying until she got it right.

Henry could hear Alexis practicing her powers in her bedroom "she will never survive in the darkness on her own oh well she's a bitch anyways." Henry said to himself while drawing a picture of girls getting ripped apart and having a bloody death. Henry had a thing in seeing girls getting killed and ripped apart and them bleeding.

Mean while dark Holly was in the safe room feeling bad for running off and leaving Sonya behind.

"hey where's Kopie?" dark Holly asked Mel.

But Mel was sitting in the coroner just saying "no…I want to…go home I…don't want…..to die…why….am' I here…."

Dark Holly felt bad for Mel. Since she was here the longest she was here for 4 weeks now. Dark Holly thought to herself maybe Mel was starting to go crazy from being here for so long.

"Oh come on Mel stop crying and get up and start doing something!" Eddie yelled and threw stuff at Mel.

"Stop it Eddie! Leave her along don't you see that she's seared!" dark Holly yelled at Eddie.

Eddie just rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed and said "whatever bitch I hope the demons kill you next!"

Dark Holly really hated Eddie but this was not the time to be fighting.

Mean while Dante was having fun killing demons and stuff. Both Dante and Sonya where still on the thread floor. Sonya opened an unlocked door and her and Dante both went inside the room.

"Dante do you think we will ever get out of here?" Sonya asked.

Dante looked at her and said "yes we will I promise."

Sonya looked around the room and same as Dante. Dante found a jewellery box on the table with a heart lock on it. Dante picked it up and looked at it to see what kind of key he needed for it; while Sonya was looking at other stuff.

"Hey Dante what's this weird looking flower doing here its black and purple. Sonya said while going to touch after she did the flower went inside her and Sonya fell to the ground unconscious Dante ran over to Sonya and tried to wake her up.

"SONYA! Sonya! Wake up!" Dante could see more demons coming out of walls. Dante took out his twin hand guns and started shooting them and making sure that these demons wouldn't get near Sonya.

Mean while Vincent was still making his way down to the first floor he stopped and went inside the old dinning room to see Sandy the maid cleaning the table.

"Sandy why are you down here its not safe with the darkness going on?" Vincent asked.

Sandy stopped and turned to look at Vincent "I know it's not safe but I must do my job I'll be done soon okay." Sandy said and continued cleaning the dinning table.

Vincent just shook his head and left the room and continued walking down the stairs.

Mean while Vergil and Katie where still on the fifth floor still killing demons and looking for Kopie but no luck.

"Vergil there's an unlocked door here!" Katie yelled.

Vergil ran over by Katie and both went inside the room. The room was full of blood on the floor leading to the other door next to an old bed. Both Vergil and Katie walked towards the door Vergil slowly opened it while holding his yamato and with Katie right behind him. After Vergil opened the door he saw something that made Vergil's stomach turn. The room was full of dead bodies and some where hanging from the ceiling off a hook and blood was dripping into a bowl. Katie started to panic she really didn't like this room. Vergil saw something moving at the back of the room, Vergil slowly walked over to it. It was some messed up demon thing; it got up and turned its body to face Vergil and Katie it was 7, 8 feet high and its face was messed up and it had long arms that went passed its feet and it had no eyes and it wore no clothes. Vergil took out his yamato and ran at it to cut it but the demon just punched him in the back that made Vergil fell to the ground and then the demon try to step on Vergil's head but Vergil quickly move out of the put away his yamato and summed ice daggers and started shooting them at the demon and then he shot a dark energy ball at it and then Vergil ran at it with full force and then he jumped up above it and then he took out his yamato and sliced it in half. Vergil slowly put his yamato away and then once his yamato was away the demon fell apart and all the blood and the demons insides fell all over Vergil and the blood made Vergil's hair fell out of it spikes. Katie was shocked that Vergil was that strong she never thought he could do something like that.

"Vergil how did you do that?" Katie asked.

Vergil looked at Katie and said "I'm an half devil same as my brother we are both half human and devil I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Katie walked over to Vergil and took out a cloth and cleaned Vergil's face with it and smiled at him.

"Its okay I think its cool being with a half devil so don't worry I'm not mad." Katie said kindly.

Vergil was feeling something he never felt before but he didn't know what this feeling was….

**Yay this chapter is done fun fun the next chapter is done too**


	4. Chapter 4

here' the people

KopieVincentKatieMel Prince of PersiaDante VergilEddieDark HollyJohnSandyoh ( i dont own anything of capcom or ubisoft the only thing i own is Henry Sonya Vincent and Kopie Kite Mel and john sandy oh Eddie is from silent hill 2 and my two friends own Alexis and Sapphire.) so plz enjoy the story oh its like haunting ground silent hill and devil may cry and obscure.

**Silent hell castle Chapter 4 Alexis meets prince**

After Vergil was all cleaned up he spiked his hair again and the sound came back and everything was going back to the way it was the darkness was gone for now.

"Finally the darkness is gone for now." Vergil said.

Vergil looked around to see all the blood and dead bodies where gone and the demon he just killed was gone as well the room was just small room with paintings on the wall and old tables and books where every where. Vergil saw that Katie was holding his hand and that made Vergil blushed.

"umm hey lets keep moving and look for the others." Vergil said.

Both Vergil and Katie left both rooms and walked down the hallway.

Mean while Dante was carrying Sonya somewhere so she could laid down. After ten minutes of looking Dante found a room with a bed he laid Sonya down and Dante sat on a chair next to the bed and thought to himself, '_how can I get all the girls with out this darkness getting them killed.'_ Dante got up and left the room he would come back to check on Sonya later.

After Dante left the room he saw a pink haired girl standing two doors away wearing only and button shirt and panties.

"hey are you one of the girls who has been kidnapped?" Dante asked Kopie.

She looked at Dante "yes I' am I met your twin earlier he looks just like you." Kopie said.

Dante walked passed Kopie and said. "you should wait with Sonya in the room over there." Then Dante just counted walking down the hallway.

Kopie thought her self _'wow he's hot and like I'm waiting with Sonya for get it' _after that Kopie took off again.

Mean while Alexis awoke from her sleep and went in the thorn room to see her mom or dad but they weren't up yet so Alexis went in the kitchen to get some food but as she walked into the kitchen she saw Henry drinking a glass of milk.

"oh your up so your going to go into the darkness to night ha-ha good luck!" Henry said.

Alexis rolled her eyes and got out a slim fast and started drinking it. "Why don't you ever the fuck shut up god?" Alexis yelled. Henry just smiled and left the kitchen.

"Man what's with him he's like he's gone mad or something?" Alexis said to herself and went back to her bedroom to get dressed and she brushed her hair.

Henry was in his room getting ready as well he was planning on fallowing his sister into the darkness. After Alexis was ready she went down the stairs to look around her castle. It looked the same like it use to Alexis counted walking down more stairs with Henry not too far behind.

"I'm going to see if you live though this and I want to know where Vincent is." Henry whispered to himself.

Mean while Lorenzo awoke from his deep sleep he saw Sapphire was still sleeping. Lorenzo got up and put on his boxers and went in to the kitchen to make a cup of black tea for him self and tea with milk and sugar for Sapphire. Sapphire walked into the kitchen and kissed Lorenzo and said good morning to him, Lorenzo gave Sapphire her cup of tea.

"thank you, how did you sleep?" Sapphire asked.

Lorenzo looked over at his beautiful wife "Ok I guess but my back hurts can you fix it for me in our bedroom?" Lorenzo asked with an evil smile.

Sapphire knew what he wanted but Sapphire could never say no to him. "Yes I will help your back." both Sapphire and Lorenzo went back to there bedroom.

He laid Sapphire down on his bed so that she had her arms around his neck and he was leaning over the top of her. Lorenzo went down lower to lightly kiss Sapphire's neck as he slowly moved down to top of her, he skilfully unbuttoned her top and bra and simple let them fall to the ground as he continued his advance on her perfect breast. He moved Sapphire further on the bed so that she was lying down and he was directly on top of her as he took her right breast and started to caress it. He took her nipple into his mouth and felt it go hard, a sign that she to be enjoying their actions. He moved on to her left breast as he didn't want to let it feel it was missing out on anything. He began to caress it as he had done to the other one before as he placed his mouth over her nipple until it went hard then felt it was time to move on. Every time he would touch her, caress her it sent a feeling through her veins.

It was a wonderful feel that made her want more, as Lorenzo was moving down past her breast she thought it was about time Lorenzo lost some of his clothing so she went down until she was face to face with him then with nibble fingers. He smiled at Sapphire's almost naked body, but he didn't want to deny her the pleasure of seeing him as well so he took Sapphire's hands and placed them on the sides of his boxers and slide them down to let Sapphire fell his perfect legs.

Sapphire was not disappointed. She just wanted him to continue his assault on her and Lorenzo was more then happy to agree. He moved down until he was at Sapphire's precious area and he smiled, he let his hand crawl past the barrier Sapphire's panties presented and then inserted his finger inside. As Lorenzo played around with her sensitive area she could feel her juices release but the only thing she could think was how wonderful this feeling was. Lorenzo noticed Sapphire was enjoying herself as he removed his hand and finally slide off her panties to reveal Sapphire precious area. Sapphire was in heaven, but once had taken himself out of her she knew it was her turn now as she pulled Lorenzo up to her face and kissed him with a very deep kiss. Once the kiss was over Sapphire slide down Lorenzo's body, lightly kissing his muscular chest. It was now Lorenzo's turn to feel helpless as Sapphire moved down to his very aroused member. Sapphire kissed around his member and was reward by a grown from Lorenzo, he was enjoying himself alright and Sapphire knew she was playing around with him but her fun wasn't quite over yet. Sapphire placed her lips over Lorenzo's throbbing member and went down. Lorenzo couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her now and he knew if he left her continue on like this he'd lose all control he was fighting so hard to keep. He pulled her up to him and spread her legs wide. He felt his member find the entrance to what it was seeking, it took all of Lorenzo's self control to not just push in right there and then but first he had to know if Sapphire was ready. Sapphire was ready, she knew it and all she wanted was Lorenzo to enter.

"Lorenzo, please… I need you" Sapphire said.

That was all Lorenzo need from her as he thrusters into her. He continued his thrust and to Sapphire command he quickened the pace. He could feel his climax come and he saw that Sapphire was also almost there. As her climax came to its peek Sapphire let out a moan of contempt as she fell back into Lorenzo's strong arms, exhorted from their love making. She laid her head in Lorenzo's arms and look up at his eyes, smiling and said, "Lorenzo… I love you."

Mean while Alexis made it to the sixth floor. While she was walking she could see someone trying to break in the window. Alexis went over by the window and opened it fast.

"Ahh! hey help me please!" the young man asked.

Alexis grab the young man and pulled him inside. "why are you trying to break into my castle!" Alexis yelled.

The young man got up and looked at Alexis. "Umm okay fine I came to take your treasure and I'm not leaving with out it got it doll face." the young man said.

Alexis hated when someone called her that. "THAT'S IT! FIRE BALL!" Alexis yelled.

Alexis shot a fire ball at the young man but he just dodged it.

"Whoo doll face has fire power!" the young man said with a cocky look on his face.

Alexis cracked her fits. "hey I'm prince what's your name?" Prince asked.

Alexis looked up at Prince and said "Prince? What kind of name is that?" Prince had a mad look on his face.

"Well if you like to know my mother said I was as handsome as a prince so there!" Prince replied.

Alexis rolled her eyes "hey since you're here you can join me." Alexis grabbed Prince by his arm and pulled him to follower her. "Oh by the way my name is Alexis princess of this castle." Prince was shocked to be with the princess but Prince just played it cool and followed Alexis.

"Umm where we going?" Prince asked.

Alexis kept on walking while pulling Prince. "I'm going try to live through the darkness that comes at night you will know what I'm talking about later."

Mean while Henry stopped following his sister and took the elevator down to the forth floor and went into the library where dark Holly was sitting on a chair looking at her necklace with a sad look on her face. Henry came up to Dark.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked but dark didn't even look at him.

Henry sat next to Dark Holly and said "Hey please talk to me I wont hurt you."

Dark Holly finally looked up at Henry. "who are you? And how did you get here?" Dark Holly asked.

Henry fixed his glasses and got up and looked down at Holly. "I'm Henry and I'm the prince of this castle." Henry said.

Dark slowly got up and looked at Henry. "you're the prince of this castle but that's means you know why we are all here then?" Dark asked Henry in an upset voice.

Henry fixed his glasses again and said "No I don't know why you are all here but I promise I will find out." After that Henry left the library leaving Dark Holly alone in the room.

Dark sat back down on the chair again and tried to fall asleep since Dark has not slept well since before she came to this rat hole of a castle. Dark was almost asleep until Eddie came into the room.

"Holly wood there you are I was looking for you!" Eddie said.

Dark opened one of her eyes to say "fuck off! Fatty and don't call me by my first name or last only call me by Dark got it and go away now!" she yelled.

Eddie was now pissed he hated when people called him fat. "your lucky I like you or I would have to kill you. You know that right?" Eddie bitched.

Dark wasn't into guys that was over 178 pounds. Eddie had short blond hair with a backwards baseball cap that was green and a T-shirt that was striped green and white and blue jeans and he was 210 pounds.

"Sorry but I'm not into guys like you I'm into tail guys with a six packs okay now go away so I can get some sleep I have a hard time sleeping here okay." Dark said.

Eddie got up and left the library and walked down the hallway where he saw Kopie. "hey cute pinkly what are you doing?" Eddie asked.

"Get lost fat ass I don't have the time to deal with you!" Kopie yelled and then she ran down the stairs and Eddie while Dante made it to the forth floor and he saw two people talking a guy and a girl. Dante ran up to them and asked "hey who are you two are you been kidnapped as well?" Alexis looked over at Dante.

"What do you mean by kidnapped?" Alexis.

Dante explained to Alexis and Prince that he and his twin brother was asked to rescue all the kidnapped girls that was taken here and about the darkness and the safe room and stuff like that.

"Oh my god! So someone has been kidnapping young girls and bringing them here to my castle?" Alexis was in shock and same as Prince.

"You mean this darkness thing has real demons that will kill us!" Prince asked Dante.

Dante nodded his head to a yes "hey I have to go check on Sonya so do you two want to follow me?" Dante asked.

Both Alexis and Prince nodded to a yes and followed Dante back down to the thread floor and into the room where Sonya was.

"She's still out cold I guess I wait here with her until she wakes up." Dante said.

After 20 minutes later Sonya awoke from her deep sleep. "Dante! You stayed with me the whole time?" Sonya asked.

Dante got up and helped Sonya up to and said "yes I wouldn't leave you." Dante smiled.

"Oh this is Alexis princess of this castle and this is Prince he's a thief." Dante explained.

Sonya looked over at Alexis and Prince "so are you guys going to help us?" Sonya asked.

Both Alexis and Prince nodded there heads to a yes. After that Sonya Dante Alexis and Prince all left the room they started to go back down stairs hoping to find the other girls. Sonya looked out the window and saw it was getting dark again that means the darkness would come back soon.

Mean while Vergil and Katie where on the sixth floor looking around. Katie found a key on a table that had a heart on it and it was made out of gold so Katie put it in her pocket. Vergil was looking out the window and saw it was getting dark out side he knew the darkness was coming.

"Hey Katie maybe this time we will go to the safe room so you can get some rest okay." Vergil said to Katie.

Katie turned and smiled at Vergil "okay and thank you." said Katie.

Vergil turned his head so Katie couldn't see him blushing. "lets go to the safe room its getting dark." Vergil said.

After that Vergil and Katie both went down stairs. Katie looked at Vergil she thought he was very sexy and she liked that he didn't talk much and she loved how strong he was.

"Umm Katie what's wrong?" Vergil asked.

Katie looked away "umm there's nothing wrong I'm fine really!" Katie said.

After half an hour later that loud sound came back and everyone was running to the safe room Katie and Vergil and Kopie and Eddie was the first ones in the safe room. Dante Sonya Alexis and Prince was almost there "there it is hurry!" Dante yelled.

Everyone made it in but Dante saw Mel trip and fell so Dante ran over to help her.

"Ahh help me! I don't want to die!" cried Mel.

But before Dante could make it he saw a really big demon with a Pyramid Head and he was carrying a really big sword Dante took out his twin hand guns and started shooting him but it didn't work. Pyramid Head grabbed Mel by her neck and ripped off her clothes.

"Ahhh help me please!" Mel screamed and cried.

But Dante ran back to the safe room he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. After that Pyramid Head ripped off her skin and throw her body at the safe room door. After the door closed Mel's blood and body parts hit Dante Sonya and Alexis.

"Ahhh Mel! Oh my god! Sonya yelled and panicking.

Alexis passed out in Prince's arms. Eddie was laughing his head off.

"Did you see how her skin came off and how he throw her holy!" Eddie laughed.

Katie grabbed Vergil and started crying on his chest. Vergil held Katie close and looked at Dante that was covered in blood.

"why didn't you save her Dante!" Vergil yelled.

Dante turned to face Vergil. "What? I did try to save her but my guns were not working on him!" Dante yelled.

"Stop it! Both of you Dante Vergil this is not the time for you two brothers to be fighting!" Sonya yelled out.

And then she fell to her knees crying Dante came over and held her in his arms telling her it was going to be okay. And Prince was fanning Alexis and cleaning her off and Kopie was busy doing her hair and Eddie was still laughing like crazy. Mean while Dark Holly was still sleeping in the library. After ten minutes later she woke up and she started to panic she was alone in the darkness…

**Creepy poor Holly lets hope she gets out soon and poor Mel and yes I got that prat from the silent hill movie next chapter is ready.**


End file.
